Chakra Booster
by waterlord369
Summary: When naruto chases Sauske to the valley of the end and discovers a new power and world to help. But with a little help from his freinds and new friendships arrise when Konoha's number one knucklehead ninja goes and helps DRAGON BOOSTER.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

[Naruto: Elemental Nations]

'Damn you Sauske-teme,' I thought as he comes at me with his chidori blazing straight at my chest. 'I'm sorry Sakura, but I have no choice.'

I cup my hands to form my rasengan, but instead my chakra formed an orange nine-pointed-star talisman in my hand. Breaking my concentration did the teme tried to finish me off. Keyword ''tried'; instead of contacting with my body, a shield of chakra formed around me. Protecting my entire body; or so I thought.

"You are the Chakra Booster," called out an ancient and powerful voice, "it is time for you to aid the Dragon Booster in his fight to stop a human-dragon war."

"Let me save teme first," I beg.

"Very well," sighed the strange voice, "I will send you your dragon with your armor gauntlet. To access more power raise the talisman and cry out "release the chakra" you will know what to do after that."

"Who are you," I ask.

"You can call me Mortaib."

"Arigato, Mortaib-sensei."

I look to the sky to see a large nine tailed golden lizard pounce on Sauske-teme with a growl. Then the dragon tossed a gauntlet to me which had an imprint in the shape of the talisman.

"You going to sit behind that weird shield dobe," taunts the teme.

"Oh… It's on," I cry, "Release the Chakra!" As I say this, I slam the talisman in its slot. At which a bright gold energy wrapps around me to form a golden armor with tinges of orange.

"Very impressive partner," said a voice in my mind, "do not fear my friend, I am Golrah, the last multi tailed gold dragon."

"Cool," I gawk, "so, any idea on how to use this armor?"

"I … have no idea."

'Ok here goes nothing.'

RASENGAN!

All of a sudden Golrah made an orb similar to my rasengan on his tail and together we slammed our jutsus in teme's hands to interrupt his third chidori, thus effectively knocking out the baka.

"Ok," gasped Golrah, "what was that?"

"I'm guessing whenever I do a jutsu, you can copy it and adapt it to you use." I theorized.

"So, now what?"

"Now, we bring this teme home."

"And to make this easier," Golrah declared, "hold on, I'm gonna mag you and this boy on me."

Suddenly a stream of energy bursted from Golrah and latched on to me. Then the ''mag' line lifted me on the dragon's back. He then shot another mag line to lift Sauske in the air but I stopped him.

"Hey," I ask, "can you move while keeping him up there?"

"Easily."

"Do it please."

"Alright. " Golrah conceded, "Hold on tight."

-(Time skip)-

"Halt," cries the Konoha guard, "state your business stranger!"

"Oh," I chuckle, "hey Joe. It's me, Naruto. I got the teme back!"

"Prove it," declares Joe.

"Can't you…" I start, "Oh, yeah! Forgot to take off the new armor. Sorry Joe!"

After saying that I pluck the talisman from my gauntlet to deactivate the armor. Seeing this Joe falls to the ground in shock.

"Better," I ask.

"What is that you are riding on," gasps Joe.

"His name is Golrah," I introduce, "he is the last nine tailed golden dragon, and my new partner."

"Is that the Uchiha boy floating in midair?" Joe asks.

"Yep. I better meet up with ba-chan." I replied cheerfully, "see ya later Joe!"

-(time skip)-

"We should ask your ba-chan to allow us to bring seven others to come with us," wondered Golrah, "in the world we are going we need a team, or as I call them crew. This way you can integrate into the downcity dragon council without revealing your identity as the Fox Booster. Plus, you earn more money with a crew. Just point out that us dragons will be an asset to Konoha and possible new clients."

"Alright," I conceived as I walk into the Hokage tower, "let's just see if it does work."

I walk up to ba-chan's office to find both Sakura and Kakashi-sensei in the office with her. I smile as I came forth with the news.

"I did it," I exclaimed, "I brought Sauske back. Although, I had help with it by my new partner Golrah the nine-tailed…"

"YOU RELEASED THE KYUUBI-NO-KITSUNE AND STILL…"screamed both ba-chan and Sakura.

"No," I sigh, "I was assisted by a rare nine-tailed gold dragon who is now about to… DUCK!"

Everyone ducks down as Golrah crashes through the window. Before anyone attacks anyone, Golrah rubs his head bashfully at the mess he made.

"Sorry Naruto," he apologizes, "I was out running on the rooftops and over shot the jump just a bit."

After hearing this I let out a chuckle and said, "A bit? Anyways, everyone, this is my nindrag, Golrah. I'm what he calls his booster, and he needs me and seven others to help stop a dragon-human war. We should do this because we will gain new allies and/or clients. Also, both dragon and rider will bond and can communicate with one another."

"Ok Naruto," sighs ba-chan, "you will go with your team members , Sauske included, Jiraiya. Along with Shikamaru, Hinata, and Choji. Also, Naruto I must reveal a secret about your birth parents."

"What about them?" I asked excitedly.

"Your parents were very famous and important people. Your mother's name was Uzumaki Kushina; who held the fox within her. However, your father was Namikaze Minato; the Yondaime Hokage."

At hearing that my father was the one who sealed Kyuubi no Kitsune within me. The one I idolized for so long. The one who I had defaced his statued face.

"WHAT?!" I screamed in shock.

"Yes," ba-chan sighed, "you are also the heir of the Uzumaki clan. This means you will most likely inherit Uzukonagechure, your clan's home island. Which has unlimited amount of cash to go along with it."

At this new development did I do the most natural thing in this situation. I passed out right in front of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue

[Artha: Dragon City]

"Come on Bou," I shout, " we need to stop Armageadon from getting away with those bone marks!"

Bou just rolls his eyes at this as if to say 'I know that'.

Suddenly the clouds in the sky start to swirl into a circular pattern.

"Parm," I say into my halo screen, "what's going on?"

"Apparently," Parm replies, "a massive spike in draconian energy has bursted through the sky causing a dimensional rift to an unknown area."

"NO," cried out Armageadon, "THAT DRAGON WAS A MYTH! IT CAN'T BE REAL!"

"What are you talking about," inquiries Shadow Booster, "what can get Armageaddon so scared?"

"I don't know Mordred," I answer, "but I bet I know someone who dose."

"Who?"

"My dad."

[Time skip]

"Artha," cries out my father as we approach him, "the nine tailed dragon has found a booster, and will be joining us soon."

"Nine tailed dragon?" inquires my little brother.

"Yes Lance," my father replied, "this dragon is unique to the gold star dragon in which it has another energy within it that well as the dragon of legend."

"Can this dragon rival even my booster?" Mordred inquiries.

"This dragon has the power to bend physics to its whim."

I was amazed by the thought of a powerful dragon existing; however, I just had to ask.

"What color is this dragon?"

"It is an ancient star-gold…"

"Wait," I shout, "it is a gold dragon?! I thought that Bou was the…"

"Star-gold dragons are the ancestors of all dragons. Including gold dragons." my father replies harshly. I look down in embarrassment.

"So," I countered, "when were you going to tell us about it?'

"I myself only thought this dragon had died out millions of years before the first dragon-human war. The only way I know is because this dragon was only a statue holding the impossible to obtain gauntlet and amulet. Legend states that only when a warrior of the purest hearts dips deep into the same power shall awaken the ancient nine-tailed star-gold dragon to bring peace to not only our world, but another as well."

"Another world?" Kitt mused, "I bet the new booster is from this other world!"

"I wonder what this other world is like," Parm thought out loud, "for all we know this other world may have no dragons like ours."

"Well," Mordrid sighed, "I must head out to 'spy on you' for my father. Later stable brats."

"Be safe Payne," I say with care, "don't want to lose you in this war."

"For now we must wait to see what is to come with this new booster," my father told us, "Mordrid, you are allowed to tell your father about this except how powerful this new booster is."

"Yes sir."

"HE WILL NOT SPEAK OF THIS," cries a strange voice.

"Mortaib," my father cries out loud, "what is the meaning of this? Wryde mus…"

"YOU ARE TO STAY SILENT ABOUT THIS. THE COUNCIL DEMANDS IT," bellows a dragon priest that appeared out of thin air.

"Very well," conceived my father, "I will do as the council asks. Will you be joining us. Mortaib, or should I say Fira dearest."

"It has been a long time Connor sweetie," replied my now very living mother as she took off her headgear, "and yes, I'm home again. Arthie, lil Lanie; please, forgive me for abandoning you."

"Just answer me this," I ask, "were you ever sick or was that fake?"

"Arthur," my mom sighed, "I made a deal with the council to cure my sickness on the grounds that I stay to guard the nine-tailed dragon as he sleeps. Now that he has awakened, I'm free to get back to my two babies."

"Arthie," Kit chuckles.

"And you are," mom demands.

"Kitt Wonn," Kitt replies.

"Wonn? As in Diamond Wonn Racing," mom gasps, "I thought the Wonns were killed."

"You knew my parents," gapes Kitt.

"Yes," Fira replies, "Janet actually was the trusted dragon breeder for the Dragon Flares, and a close friend to me."

"What did they look like," Kitt begged.

"Well," my mom started, "you look a lot like your mom except for you got your dad's eyes."

"Good to know where you got all your…" I say with a slight blush on my face. I stopped however when I saw Kitt with a murderous look.

"Where I get my what Penn?" she asks in a dangerous tone.

"Yourloveofdragons," I say quickly. 'I hope Kitt doesn't find out about my secret crush on her,' I pray to myself.

"Hunh," she sighed, "not what I was expecting stable boy."

I sigh as Kitt turns to leave. This however, got the attention of my mother.

"Oh," squeals my mother, "my little boy has his first crush on Janet and Foxboro's daughter. You so owe me that dinner dear."

"WHAT?!" we both scream, "AS IF!"

With that we storm off away from my mother as fast as we can. As I sneak a look at Kitt; I see that she too is blushing. At this I start to really think that maybe Kitt likes me too.

'Nah,' I thought, 'she probably won't go with me. I am no hunk, but…' As I look over and sigh, 'She is quite a beautiful girl I have ever seen. I will tell her tomorrow after the race.'

"Hey Aurtha," Kitt calls out, "good luck tomorrow."

At that she pecks me on the cheek. Maybe she does like me like that. At that moment Bou saves my but by magging me over to our stable where both me and him share.

That night I dreamt a world with me and Kitt.


	3. Redoing it

Hey everyone I have decided to rewrite this story. I read it and... I agree with Thunder Dragon. It isn't my best work.

Thanks to all who have read and loved it.

Rewrite will be out soon.

Until then, I bid thee good day.


End file.
